ABC easy as 123
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Momentos Rollisi en el abecedario. Regalo para L-Kenobi (¿lo escribí bien, nombre de robot?)


_Todavía es 25 cuando estoy subiendo esto XD. ¡Muchas felicidades Lizeth! No me desgastaré aquí mucho para hacerlo en fb e.e Bienvenida al club de los 19, tenemos galletas._

 _En esta ocasión no te tocó regalo que acabé en Septiembre. ¿Así o más dichosa?_

 _Disclaimer: SVU no me pertenece._

* * *

 **.**

 **ABC easy as 123**

 **.**

* * *

 **Alejarse**

No le gustaba en absoluto. No era capaz de seguirle el ritmo tal como lo hacía Amaro. Trató de comprenderlo, porque a pesar de todo, ella también estuvo en ese lugar. Ser el nuevo en el grupo nunca ha sido fácil y no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Dejó de hacerlo. Dejó de querer llevar una buena relación de trabajo. Sentía todavía la presencia de aus antiguo compañero. Nick no estaba muerto, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Carisi la culpabilidad de solo pensar en cambiarlo le causaba nauseas.

 **Bombero**

SVU era un lugar caluroso y que bien podría estar en llamas. Siempre había alguien llamando, denunciando algún crimen o pidiendo un abogado. Ni el aire acondicionado podría cambiar la temperatura.

Excepto por Carisi. Siempre estaba fresco y radiante.

 **Café**

Él era el clásico chico lindo y amable cuando recién lo conoció. O eso aparentaba. Todos tratan de ser amistosos en sus primeros días.

Pero Sonny no era de ese tipo. Era agradable, como casi todo el tiempo. Saludaba a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino con un leve movimiento con la mano y una sonrisa.

Amando no recibía ese tipo de trato. Tampoco es como si la hiciera menos. Lucía como si quisiera hacerle entender que era diferente, mínimo a sus ojos. Lo encontró una mañana frente a la maquina de café, mientras la observaba. Curiosidad en todo su esplendor.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo estoy tratando de adivinar que tipo de persona eres — se encogió de hombros—. Capuchino con un toque de vainilla, ¿verdad?

—No — negó con la cabeza—. Negro.

—Estás mintiendo.

Ella lo estaba.

 **Diciembre**

Amaba el invierno. La brisa fresca presente todo el día, el sabor de una bebida caliente junto a una manta viendo un reallity show. Amaba cada pequeño que le haría disfrutar más los detalles . Excepto ese día, había olvidado sus guantes y sus dedos se lo recordaban.

Soplar en sus manos no ayudaba en nada.

—Tienes las manos heladas —le dijo Carisi cuando le pasó una pluma.

—Olvidé mis guantes.

—Puedo verlo — se acercó hacía ella—. Permíteme.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, fregándolas.

—Creo que el lo único que puedo hacer.

—Hiciste más de lo que crees.

Al siguiente día, Amanda tuvo un debate mental sobre si olvidar sus guantes de nuevo fue mero descuido.

 **Electrizante**

Amanda nunca lo admitiría en voz alta ni a su mejor confidente, pero había algo en Carisi que le parecía electrizante. Incapaz de resistirse a él.

 **Familiar**

Nunca había invitado a nadie a una cena, o por lo menos no en su departamento. Pero Sonny estaba libre la noche de Navidad y ella también, ¿así que por qué no?

Cenaron pollo frito y vieron la televisión hasta quedarse dormidos.

 **Gema**

Ella esperaba que la oscuridad de los casos no apagara el luz de su compañero. Siempre transmitiéndole el lado positivo y la esperanza. El día que a él le faltara una ancla, lo sería para él.

Carisi era definitivamente una gema.

 **Hambre**

Su primer beso fue en primavera. Cuando las flores comenzaban a crecer y las chaquetas estaban por ser guardadas en el fondo del armario. Al primer roce de labios se dio cuenta de que ese no sería el último.

Nunca había sentido un hambre y mariposas en el estomago como lo sintió esa vez.

 **Iluminar**

Carisi pensaba que Amanda tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa fabulosa, una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

 **Juego**

Al verlos tomados de la mano, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, les daba tristeza que lo suyo tuviera fecha de caducidad.

Solo las personas exteriores pensaban que su pequeño cuento de hadas no duraría más que unas semanas, unos meses. No se fiaban de sus acciones.

Para ellos nada de eso era un juego.

 **Kilogramo**

Siquiera debería importarle, pero lo hace. La bascula resuena apenas pone un pie en ella y eso la hace dudar sobre si quiere ver el resultado. Se ha pesado dos veces en ese fin de semana y sus resultados no son tan alentadores. Claro que, ella está embarazada y lo normal es que suba de peso. Esas cosas pasan. No debería siquiera importarle.

Pero lo hace.

Se comienza a obsesionar, aunque no lo acepte. Empieza a ver el número de calorías en los alimentos que come. Le pregunta a su médico si hacer ejercicio es una opción para ello. La respuesta es negativa, su trabajo ya la agita demasiado y no necesita más.

—Te traje tu favorito — le dice Carisi, colocando un pastelillo de doble chocolate en su escritorio.

Amanda frunce el ceño—. No creo que debería comer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy un poco gorda — se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo estás. Estás embarazada.

—No importa, no puedo comer de esos.

Al día siguiente Carisi puso el mismo pastelillo en su lugar.

—Te dije que no podía comerlo.

—Lo sé, ese es light.

—No te creo.

—No es necesario, ambos sabemos que tienes hambre.

Amanda lo comió, no solo porque era de mala educación dejarlo ahí. Además, sabía igual que el pastelillo regular.

 **Luna**

Amanda se consideraba de ese tipo de mujeres que si quería la luna, se la bajaría ella misma. Cuando estaba con Carisi, tal vez le dejara bajarle una estrella.

 **Madre**

La mayoría de los hombres saldría huyendo. No solo por su madre (y su hermana), sino porque ella lo era. Jesse la consumía demasiado y él parecía no tomarle importancia en absoluto. Llegó a pensar que incluso le gustaba ser consumido de igual manera.

Por supuesto que, eso lo había creado su mente. No había forma que él quisiera aceptar todo el paquete. Se mentía acerca de sobre dos cosas.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Carisi no era parte de esa mayoría de hombres. Si ver cadáveres no le asustaba, una bebé no lo haría.

 **Nana**

Carisi no tenía una estupenda voz. No podría ser cantante aunque lo intentara. Tampoco es que sonara como un gato atropellado.

Pero cuando la hora de dormir de Jesse llegaba, y Amanda se encontraba lo suficientemente muerta como para ir en su ayuda (algo que él siempre sabía) él pedía tomar su puesto por una ocasión.

Su nana también la ponía a dormir a ella.

 **Oso**

El primer regalo que Amanda le dio a Carisi fue un oso de peluche con un traje. Él le miró extrañada pero lo recibió con mucha emoción. Ella decía que cuando consiguiera su título de abogado se vería igual que el oso. Porque no solo estaría vestido de la misma manera, también porque le provoca abrazar.

 **Palomitas**

Nada le entusiasmaba más que el sino de las palomitas de extra mantequilla junto con una película al lado de Carisi.

 **Queso**

Carisi nunca entenderá la fascinación de Amanda de poner doble quesos su hamburguesa de los viernes. Tampoco entiende como nunca se ha rendido a la idea de que a él también le gustará.

Odia el "te lo dije que recibirá" pero cuando su hamburguesa viene con más queso de lo usual y la disfruta más que otro día, no puede evitarle dar la razón.

 **Recaer**

No ha habido ocasión en la que no se tengan el uno al otro cuando se ven caer.

 **Soleado**

Carisi hace referencia a su nombre en los días oscuros, en las noches, en los días lluviosos. Cuando estaban juntos siempre salía el sol.

 **Temer**

Si pudiera describir el temor lo haría con una frase: perderse el uno al otro para siempre.

 **Último**

Carisi jamás sería el último en su vida.

 **Vacío**

Amanda siempre llenaba la taza de café de Sonny, aunque este no estuviera.

 **Xilófono**

Maldita letra x, que hay tan pocas palabras y tuve que poner esta.

Amanda odia los xilófonos, Carisi también. Eso dio paso a su teoría x. Odio a los xilófonos de ambas partes es amor verdadero.

 **Yacer**

Lo que siente el uno por el otro yacerá hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 **Zapatilla**

Para nada fue una boda excéntrica, tampoco fue la ceremonia del año. Solo ellos dos, Jesse y amigos cercanos. Dijo acepto a la luz de la luna, con una zapatilla rota y la voz entrecortada.


End file.
